LAAT/i Transport Gunship
Background (as per wookiepedia) The Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i), often referred to as the Republic attack gunship or Republic Gunship, was a specialized gunship designed for aerial-based support and infantry transportation. It was produced by Rothana Heavy Engineering and used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. The Galactic Empire also used it for a brief period after the conclusion of the war. The LAAT/i was affectionately known as the "larty" by clone troopers The LAAT/i was a repulsorlift infantry transport capable of carrying up to thirty troopers. Secondary functions included reconnaissance, direct fire support, search-and-recovery, and low-altitude air-to-ground and air-to-air strikes against vehicles ranging from airspeeders to starfighters. In addition to its trooper complement, housed on a deckplate protected by drooping wings and a sliding side door, the LAAT/i could carry four military speeder bikes in an aft-deployable rack. The crew complement comprised a clone trooper pilot and co-pilot/forward gunner in the hunchbacked cockpit, and two auxiliary gunners stationed in pinpoint composite-beam turrets extending on articulated arms from the troop cabin. An IM-6 medical droid was commonly carried aboard in an emergency locker. In the event of emergencies, the cockpit capsule could separate from the main craft to act as an escape pod. Affiliation: Grand Army of hte Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: LAAT/i Troop Transport Class: Multipurpose Combat Transport Manufacturer: Crew: 2 + 4 gunners + upto 30 Troops Cargo: Upto 2 tons depending on the number of troops carried MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 550 cockpit - 120 Wings - 150 each Missle Launchers (2) - 115 Ball Lasers (4) - 100 Lasers (3) - 75 Rocket Launchers (2) - 75 Blast Doors (2) - 200 each Sensor/Communications Array - 60 Engines - 150 each Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard weapons blasts of 2d6md NOTES: Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 1 light year. Doing another 100+ points of damage total destroys the craft and anyone in it. SPEEDS: Space Speed - Mach 10 Atmospheric Speed - 650kph Maximum Range - 8 hours of constant deployment before needing replenishment of fuel and consumables STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 17.4m Height: 6.1m Width: 17m Weight: 60 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: Weapon: Lasers (3) Purpose: Anti Personnel Space Range - 2km Atmpospheric Range - 1k Damage: 1d4x10 per blast Rate of Fire: equal to pilots/co-pilots attacks Payload: unlimited Bonuses: +1 strike Weapon: Ball lasers (4) Purpose: Anti vehicle Space Range - 5km Atmpospheric Range - 2.5km Damage: 2d6x10+30 per blast Rate of Fire: equal to gunners attacks Payload: unlimited Bonuses: +2 strike Weapon: Missile Launchers (2) Purpose: Anti vehicle/starship Space Range - 14km Atmpospheric Range - 7km Damage: 3d6x10 per missile Rate of Fire: 1 or 2 equal to copilots attacks Payload: 30 per launcher Bonuses: +2 strike Weapon: Rocket Launcher (2) Purpose: Anti vehicle Space Range - 2km Atmpospheric Range - 1km Damage: 2d6x10+30 per rocket Rate of Fire: 1-8 equal to pilots attacks Payload: 4 per launcher Bonuses: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: Communications: Range of 300 000km Life Support: Entire unit can be sealed off from the elements Targeting system: +2 strike COMBAT BONUSES: -2 dodge Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat flying if available plus the following: +1 dodge at level 7 +5% to piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG (All versions) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Incredible Crossections